monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amelie Purrmeow
thumb|left|100pxAmelie Purrmeow - kotołaczka wywodząca się z wymarłego rodu szlacheckiego. Ma 17 lat. Pochodzi z Polstrachu, a dokładniej z Hellbląga, gdzie spędziła większość swojego doczesnego życia. Wyemigrowała do Salem w Upioryce ...z wielu przyczyn... Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum w jej życiu pojawiło się wiele wątpliwości. Zwątpiła w siebie i swoje możliwości. Szczerze mówiąc - w Polstrachu nie miała komu się wyżalić. Grono fałszywych przyjaciółek z czasem również się od niej odwróciło. Z dnia na dzień, jej życie uległo kompletnym zmianom. W internecie znalazła stronę poświęconą nowo otwartej szkole dla potworów - Monster High, i postanowiła złożyć papiery, po czym od września zacząć nową przygodę, w nowym kraju i nowym otoczeniu. Tam poznała swoje obecne i najlepsze przyjaciółki: Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehę i Sandrę Nadolną. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna. Do Straszyceum uczęszcza również jej kuzynka - Pauline Purrmeow, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo to, że jest młodsza od niej o trzy lata. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką kota-kościotrupa o imieniu Bone. Osobowość Amelie jest dosyć naiwna i nieśmiała. Nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w nowym otoczeniu i stosunkowo wiele czasu zajmuje jej zaaklimatyzowanie się w danym środowisku. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Można powiedzieć, że jest też ździebko przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej osoby. Bardzo lubi lekcje języków martwych, upiornej literatury i zajęcia teatralne, jednak gdy jej się nudzi, bazgrze z tyłu zeszytu i obrywa jej się za to. Dziewczyna jest bardzo chorowita. Gdy była mała, wizyty u lekarza odbywały się bardzo często. Jest podatna na wszelkiego rodzaju pyłki, bakterie i wirusy. W związku z tym, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Venus McFlytrap ciągle kicha i pociera swój nos. Przez swoją częstą tremę i nieśmiałość, ma duże trudności z wystąpieniami publicznym. Amelie jest także bardzo wrażliwa i łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Dziewczyna nie potrafi się odegrać, jeśli ktoś sprawi jej przykrość, boi się płynących z tego konsekwencji. Akty przemocy bardzo łatwo wyprowadzają ją z równowagi, co doprowadza ją do łez, dlatego nienawidzi agresji. Boli ją to, że nieżyje w czasach, w których priorytetem dla niektórych upiorów jest ślepe podążanie za wyznaczonymi trendami, a prawdziwe wartości i charakter nie są doceniane. Kotka jest też zapaloną artystką. Kocha rysować, pisać opowiadania oraz śpiewać. Dziewczyna jest też uzdolnioną aktorką. Gdyby jej plany na przyszłość powiązane z muzyką się nie powiodły to chciałaby zostać gwiazdą teatru lub występować na srebrnym ekranie. Ma zdolność zmieniania swojego głosu w stosunku do sytuacji. Gdy w dzieciństwie bawiła się ze swoją kuzynką Pauline, młoda bardzo ją chwaliła za tak wiarygodną narrację i interpretację danych bohaterów. Jej rodzice także chcieliby aby ich córka poszła w przyszłości w tym kierunku i kształciła się na tym poziomie. Dziewczyna jest też bardzo uzdolniona manualnie. Uwielbia szyć i robić różnego rodzaju robótki ręczne, ale dość rzadko chwali się swoimi pracami i wychodzi na przód z nową inicjatywą, swoje pomysły i projekty woli zostawić dla siebie. Pokazuje je tylko swoim zaufanym przyjaciółkom, które nie pomyślałyby nawet o skopiowaniu prac swojej przyjaciółki. W dodatku, jednym z ukrytych talentów Amelie jest fotografia. Do tej pory nie uznawała tego za coś, co mogłoby jej sprawić przyjemność, ale dzięki swoim przyjaciółkom zrozumiała, że jest w tym dobra i nie powinna przestawać tego robić. Mimo to, nie zna się na tym tak jak inni i nie chciałaby, aby uznano ją za swego rodzaju konkurencję, czy rywalkę, po prostu lubi to robić. W towarzystwie przyjaciół i znajomych kocica jest bardzo wesoła i towarzyska. Uwielbia się pośmiać i pożartować. Jest wobec nich wierna i lojalna. Bardzo się o nich troszczy, pomaga im gdy potrzebują jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Jednak w stosunku do swoich wrogów i osób, których nie lubi potrafi wywołać prawdziwą burzę. Lecz nawet po kłótniach stara się zachować resztki godności, jednak takie sytuacje występują dość rzadko, ponieważ Amelie stara się unikać konfliktów. Prędzej czy później i tak sama spuści głowę i z podkulonym ogonem wyciągnie rękę na zgodę. Co ciekawe, Amelie jest nad wyraz kochliwa, co zdecydowanie zalicza się do jej wad. Bardzo często się zakochuje lub wzdycha na czyjś widok, jednak nie miała dużego szczęścia w miłości, i nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Pomijając ów fakt, Amelie jest zaciętą romantyczką, może to też mieć związek z tym, że jej ulubionym gatunkiem filmów są romanse, a zwłaszcza filmy o ślubach i komedie romantyczne. Zainteresowania 'Moda' Od ósmego roku życia, Amelie zaczęła interesować się projektowaniem i modą, ale już wcześniej pomagała swojej babci i mamie dopasować ubrania na określoną okazję. Dziewczyna w swojej głowie ma mnóstwo pomysłów na projekty, które chce jak najszybciej wykorzystać. W przyszłości chciałaby otworzyć własną działalność z ubraniami własnego autorstwa. Projektowanie ubrań Szycie 'Muzyka' Śpiewanie 'Nauka' Astronomia Języki Niemiecki Angielski Francuski Japoński Chemia Rysowanie Robótki ręczne Aktorstwo Wygląd Amelie jest wysoką dziewczyną o białej skórze. Ze względu na swoje geny, posiada długi, koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej oraz spiczaste uszy umiejscowione na samym czubku głowy. Kolor oczu kotki jest połączeniem kolorów jej rodziców, jej mama ma zielone oczy, zaś tata - niebieskie, a co za tym idzie - oczy dziewczyny są w kolorze morza, często można zaobserwować, że w zależności od nastroju lub pory roku, ich kolor się zmienia na przydymiony błękit. Jej rzęsy z natury są ciemne i długie. Usta zaś, są dość wydatne, a tzw. łuk kupidyna nie jest mocno podkreślony i mają kolor brzoskwiniowy, za to kości policzkowe są bardzo dobrze widoczne, zwłaszcza gdy się uśmiecha. Będąc kotołakiem, ma kły wyrastające z zębów. Włosy, tak jak i brwi są w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Bardzo często farbuje swoje końcówki na kolor pudrowego różu. Uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju świecidełka i ozdobną biżuterię, a zwłaszcza chokery, które są nieodłącznym elementem jej stylizacji. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia Polstrach '– państwo unitarne w Gryzopie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałstrachckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polstrach graniczy z Rosją i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałstrachckiego. Polstrach na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polstrachu wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Gryzopie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona potworów (2016) zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 34. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Gryzopejskiej. Polstrach podzielony jest na 16 województw. Jego największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Wilkoszawa. Relacje 'Rodzice Matka - Anna - jest administratywistą, pracuje w klinice jako sekretarka i zajmuje się tzw. papierkową robotą. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną, kulturalną i mądrą kobietą. Ma przepiękny głos. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki, czasopisma oraz wszelkiego rodzaju podania o tematyce historycznej. Ojciec Amelie - Michael - jest kierowcą. Bardzo lubi rozbawiać córkę. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu. Często narzeka na bezrobocie. Kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Jest bardzo ciekawski, często prosi córkę o... dosyć dziwne rzeczy. Dziewczyna nie spędza z nim dużego czasu, ponieważ prawie cały dzień jest w pracy. 'Rodzeństwo' Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina Amelie jest jednym słowem - ogromna. od strony matki ma ponad trzydzieścioro kuzynostwa, a od strony ojca niewiele mniej, a wśród nich wyróżnia: *Czwórkę kuzynek - Ayla Amagumo, Emily Amagumo, Bianca Amagumo i faworyzowana przez nią Pauline Purrmeow, którą traktuje niczym młodszą o trzy lata siostrę *Starszego kuzyna Kamiru Muroame, którego także ogromnie wielbiła będąc jeszcze małym kotkiem *Ciocia Patricia Amagumo oraz jej mąż, Jack Amagumo '''- rodzice Ayli, Bianci i Emily *Wujek '''Tomas Muroame '''i jego partnerka - '''Edith Muroame - rodzice Pauli *Ukochana babcia Martha Muroame oraz dziadek - Edward Muroame *Babcia Leokadia Muroame. Ciekawostką jest to, że używała czarów przypisanym głównie wiedźmom, aby przywrócić zdrowie swojej wnuczce. O dziwo, to pomogło, jednak nikt nie wie o ile to się mija z prawdą. **W odcinku Zjazd rodzinny okazuje się, że jej mąż - dziadek Amelie był śmiertelnikiem i to wyjaśniło jego tajemnicze zaginięcie dzień przed dziewiątymi urodzinami kocicy. *Ma także kuzynkę May Muroame, która wyemigrowała do Mrokwegii wraz ze swoim ojcem - Tomas'em. Dziewczyny były swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, uwielbiały swoje towarzystwo i dopóki nie rozdzielił je węzeł czasu były nierozłączne. Większość rodziny Amelie jest do tej pory niezidentyfikowana. Powyższa lista pokazuje tylko nieliczną grupę członków jej ogromnej familii. Odkąd wyjechała do Upioryki aby uczęszczać do Straszyceum, utrzymuje kontakt z tylko nielicznymi osobami. Jej rodzina porozjeżdżała się po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu pracy i lepszego nieżycia. Znajdują się między innymi w Kościokanadzie, Mrokwegii i Straszemcach. Jednak najwięcej pozostało w swoim rodzinnym kraju - Polstrachu. Familia Amelie wywodzi się ze starego rodu szlacheckiego. Jak już było wcześniej wspomniane, najlepiej dogaduje się z Pauline, z którą ma dość specyficzne relacje. Raz mogą się przytulać, śmiać i dokazywać, a później skaczą sobie do gardeł i nie mogą siebie znieść. Jednak to Amelie zawsze czuje się winna i wychodzi z inicjatywą, aby zakopać topór wojenny. Pomimo wszelkich sporów i kłótni, Amelie traktuje Pauline jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Można to wielokrotnie zaobserwować w odcinkach, m.in. w Siostrzany sojusz. Najlepsze przyjaciółki Blair DeGhoul Jedną z najlepszych straszyciółek Amelie jest Blair DeGhoul. Obie poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym. Amelie z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do ich znajomości, choć od samego początku było wiadomo, że się zaprzyjaźnią. okazało się, że obie interesują się modą. Gdy Amelie pokazała Blair swoje najnowsze projekty, gargulica była wprost zachwycona. Z inicjatywy Blair, upiorki przeniosły się na Stripe'a gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyły swoje twarze. Po kilku miesiącach internetowej przyjaźni, dziewczyny postanowiły się spotkać i pobyć ze sobą trochę dłużej; lepiej się poznać. Amelie pojechała do gargulicy w jej rodzinne strony, do Przerażancji choć nie ukrywa, że bardzo się stresowała. Mimo to bardzo się cieszyła, że pozna swoją straszyciółkę na żywo i zwiedzi swój ukochany kraj. Gdy już obie były w umówionym miejscu, obie odczuwały coś w stylu nieograniczonego szczęścia w połączeniu ze strachem i przerażeniem. Jednak gdy Amelie zobaczyła szal swojej koleżanki od razu zaczęła piszczeć i obie uniosły się do góry na swoich skrzydłach. CDN San-Hee Yumeha Przyjaźni się też z San-Hee Yumehą. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się od odcinka Purrfekcyjny zapach. Historia rozgrywa się na targach perfum w Japonii. Amelie wraz razem z Paulą rozglądają się po stoiskach z perfumerią i testują wiele zapachów. W pewnym momencie znajdują stoisko z zapachami ze wszystkich zakątków Azji i Bliskiego Wschodu. Uwagę Amelie przykuły perfumy w różowej, okrągłej butelce i z zatyczką w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten zapach, wypsikała się testerem, jednak nie zauważyła, że perfumy miały z tyłu nalepkę z przekreśloną, czarną czaszką. Obok nich przeszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Zaintrygowały ją owe perfumy, znała go na wylot, ponieważ to jej ulubiony - kwiat kwitnącej wiśni. Na tyle dobrze znała ten zapach, że była na niego odporna, tak jak Amelie. Dziewczyna podeszła do kocicy, dygnęła i przedstawiła się jako San-Hee Yumeha. Amelie ukłoniła się dostojnie i również się przywitała. Sunny zaczepiła ją o owe perfumy. Spytała się jej czemu akurat te wybrała. Ame na to odpowiedziała słowami: "Wiesz, ten zapach kojarzy mi się z moją rodziną, pochodzeniem oraz straszydziedzictwem. Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale Japonia to część mojego... mojej śmierci". Duszka uświadomiła jej, że ten kto je powącha w odległości metra zostanie nimi zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ jak to powiedziała San "Mają dar przyciągania". Amelie wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką pobiegły w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już były na zewnątrz, nawet się nie spostrzegły, że nie ma z nimi Pauline! Okazało się, że mała boginka została w środku i ona także została zahipnotyzowana zapachem perfum. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim życiu (i śmierci) i tym sposobem lepiej się poznały. Bardzo się polubiły, wręcz zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie pochodzą z królewskiego rodu, lubią te same kolory no i.. zapachy! Pochodziły po sklepach w galerii, ale nadal nie uświadomiły sobie, że zostawiły Paulę samą. San wystarczająco szybko zareagowała. Powiedziała, że klątwa pryśnie gdy zajdzie słońce i że nie mają się czym przejmować, tylko pójść po małą o odpowiedniej godzinie. Gdy już były pod drzwiami budynku, w którym się odbywał targ, Pauline wyszła z budynku i zapytała się Amelie gdzie się podziewała tyle czasu, Amelie opowiedziała jej całą historię, a San zaśmiała się pod nosem. Po tej przygodzie obie upiorki zbliżyły się do siebie i zostały przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski. Cały tydzień spędziły razem w Japonii, a gdy okazało się, że obie muszą wracać do Straszyceum radości nie było końca. Sandra Nadolna Z Sandrą poznała się pierwszego dnia szkoły. Amelie była bardzo zestresowana. Gdy upiorka jadła lunch na dziedzińcu, jogurt wylał się jej na plan lekcji. Sandra spostrzegła, że Amm sobie nie radzi i od razu przybyła z odsieczą i pomogła jej przetrwać w dzikiej puszczy zwanej Monster High. Dziewczyny od razu się bardzo polubiły. Często wybierają się na filmy w kinie Multistrach. Mają bardzo wiele wspólnych cech, m.in. lubią podobne kolory (oprócz różowego), obie interesują się aktorstwem, zarówno Amelie jak i Sandra posiadają skrzydła, obie mają kły i gustują w podobnych rzeczach. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie, są swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Dobre przyjaciółki Howly Owll Amm ma jeszcze jedną, dobrą przyjaciółkę - Howly Owll. Z sowołaczką przyjaźni się od tego roku, ponieważ dziewczyna dopiero teraz rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum Monster High. Poznały się na spotkaniu koronowanych głów zorganizowanym przez Cleo de Nile, która postanowiła sobie zebrać wszystkie w jednym miejscu, aby sprawdzić czy są lepsze od niej i jakie mają metody rządzenia. Tak na prawdę, Cleo ma na celu zostać najlepszą władczynią w całej historii. W związku z tym pragnęła poznać słabości swoich przeciwników. Spotkanie nie było zbyt ciekawe, ale dzięki niemu, Howly i Amelie lepiej się poznały. Razem udały się także w podróż do Japonii w ramach odpoczynku. Jednak cały ten odpoczynek zakłócił Freaky Plate - znany celebryta i znawca mody oraz przede wszystkim fotograf z Boo Yorku. Oczarował go urok tych dwóch upiorek. Zaprosił je na zdjęcia do gazety dla nastolatek - "Kawaii Claw". Amelie była zachwycona tą propozycją, jednak Howly nie była do tego do końca przekonana, ponieważ bardzo się przestraszyła, że jej rodzina dowie się o zdjęciach i skarci za niestosowne zachowanie. Jednak kotka wzięła górę nad sowołaczką i przekonała ją do owej sesji. Powiedziała jej, że jej rodzina na pewno nie będzie czytać magazynów dla nastolatek, a nawet jeśli to może być z niej co najmniej dumna. Ostatecznie resztę dnia spędziły w studiu i z zapałem przybierały coraz to nowe pozy. Cloudia di Angelo Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się także z Cloudią di Angelo. Ich relacja rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko. Blaze wyśmiewa się z Amelie i jej życiowej pasji do projektowania ubrań, wmawia jej, że nie jest dobrą projektantką. Amelie stara się bronić, ale od razu było wiadome, że nie da sobie rady z ognistą agresorką. W ostatniej chwili do akcji wkracza czarownica. Cloudia stara się dowiedzieć o co poszło dziewczynom, na co Blaze odpowiada w egoistyczny i samolubny sposób. Koniec końców, żywiołaczka ognia wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, która jest lepszą projektantką. Cloudia wtrąca się i krzyczy, że umowa stoi. Dziewczyna mówi do kocicy, że nie musi dziękować. Na te słowa Amelie zapada w rozpacz i tłumaczy jej, że to nie jest od taki zakład, tudzież zabawa. Pojedynek projektantek jest graniczny z walką na ringu. Ta która przegra, może się schować ze swoim projektami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. Była załamana, wiedziała że nie wygra z Blaze. Powiedziała Cloudii, że nie chce konkurować z jej przyjaciółką. Cloudia jednak ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już od wieków. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę, prosząc, aby zostały ich modelkami. Żadna z dziewczyn, prócz Cloudii nie tryska entuzjazmem, dodatkowo Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi że trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Kotka wpada w jeden ze swoich "szałów twórczych". Mówi anielicy, że ma wyśmienity pomysł na całą kolekcję ubrań. Ba! Nawet na dwie! Dziewczyna razem z Cloudią zarywa nockę i całą noc spędza na projektowaniu, szyciu i haftowaniu wzorów oraz na dodawaniu aplikacji. Nazajutrz, cała czwórka udaje się do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz mody. Tymczasem, Blaze włamuje się do ich skrytki z ubraniami, gdzie zostawiły ubrania na drugą połowę pokazu. Amelie robi się gorąco, rozpoczyna się jeden z jej ataków astmy. Wpada w panikę i obawia się, że nie może wystąpić. Cloudia na to odpowiada, że wystąpi za nią. W tej samej chwili na wybiegu pojawia się Blaze oraz jej modelki w skopiowanych ubraniach z błyszczącej kolekcji Amelie. Flora na to: "A nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Kocica z podkulonym ogonem udaje się w stronę wyjścia. Cloudia dogania ją i mówi, że nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać i rozwścieczona dodaje jaki niezawodny, stuletni plan wymyśli tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee i Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety tak. Amelie mówi, że przez Blaze zaraz się skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli połączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymują od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynami w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "A nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Yasina Meerme Przyjaźń Amelie z Yasiną rozpoczęła się w dość niepozorny sposób, od odcinka Cicha woda. Na spotkaniu Klubu Muzycznego, kocica zaprezentowała przed członkiniami nową piosenkę, którą Yasina usłyszała będąc na korytarzu. Tak jej się spodobała, że postanowiła ją dokończyć, dobierając własne słowa i melodię. Kiedy następnego dnia Amelie spieszyła się na trening jeździecki, nuciła sobie ową piosenkę, jednak ktoś jej wtórował. To była Yasina, śpiewała sobie pod nosem nawet nie wiedząc o tym, że jej przyszła przyjaciółka to słyszy. Po treningu, Amelie wpadła na dziewczynę, która cała w skowronkach nuciła jej debiutancki singiel. - Wybacz mi! Nie chciałam! Nic Ci się nie stało? - Amelie szybko wstała z wypastowanej podłogi i podała rękę Yasiny. Tak przejęła się owym zdarzeniem, że nawet nie spostrzegła, że nuty do jej piosenki wypadły z książki do języków martwych. - Ni..nic mi się nie stało... To moja wina, przepraszam! - Yasina błagalnym głosem próbowała "oczyścić się z zarzutów" i z pomocą Amm podniosła się ze świecącej posadzki. - Wybacz mi, muszę szybko lecieć na języki martwe - kotka z trudem pobiegła na górne piętro i szukała wzrokiem odpowiedniej sali i swoich przyjaciółek. Yasina podniosła kartkę i była w ogromnym szoku gdy zobaczyła co się na niej znajduje. Chciała jak najszybciej oddać nuty ich właścicielce i przeprosić za swoje czyny, które wydawały się dla niej przestępstwem. Kiedy Amelie wyszła z sali, Yasina klęczała tuż przed drzwiami i prosiła o wybaczenie. Kocica była w takim szoku, że sama czuła się winna. Kiedy córka koników morskich jej wszystko opowiedziała, Amm zaproponowała jej aby wspólnie zaśpiewały w duecie tą piosenkę na koncercie. Bardzo zaimponował jej dźwięczny głos dziewczyny, a fakt, iż Yasina była istotą z morza jeszcze bardziej je zbliżyło do siebie. W dodatku, obie miały problemy z rówieśnikami. Od tamtego czasu zostały przyjaciółkami i wielokrotnie wspólnie śpiewały. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku Chcieć, to móc, kiedy na lekcjach W-F'u nauczyciel kazał im okrążyć basen dwukrotnie. Amelie przerastało to zadanie, ponieważ nie potrafi pływać, boi się wody. Kocica skończyła owe zadanie z oceną niedostateczną. Yasina postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i chce nauczyć ją pływać. Radzi jej, aby pomyślała o czymś przyjemnym, a wszystko pójdzie z górki. Miała rację, gdy Amm przestaje się stresować i myśli o czymś przyjemnym, sama unosi się w powietrzu, a w tym przypadku też w wodzie i dzięki radom Yasiny, zalicza zadanie i dostaje piątkę. Ally "Octo" Pus Przyjaźń z Ally rozpoczęła się w dosyć surowy sposób. Octo przyłapała Amelie w wampiauli, kiedy ta wykonywała układ taneczny jednej z potworniarek, różnica w tym, że ten który wykonywała kocica nadawał się do tańca. Al była oszołomiona talentem dziewczyny, ale oczywiście jej tego nie powiedziała prosto w oczy. Szybko usunęła się z pola widzenia i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Ośmiorniczka zauważyła, że niedługo w Straszyceum ma się odbyć konkurs taneczny. Pomimo uczucia winy i przeświadczenia, że źle postępuje, postanowiła zapisać Amelie na ten konkurs bez jej wiedzy i potajemnie sprowadzić ją w wyznaczone miejsce. Nadszedł dzień konkursu, Ally pokierowała dziewczynę do auli, mówiąc jej, że ktoś tam na nią czeka i tam miała czekać aż ktoś podniesie kurtyny. Nie mając nic do roboty, zaczęła tańczyć. Ally wszystko obserwowała, ale Amelie najwyraźniej jej nie widziała. Gdy potwory zaczęły się już schodzić, kurtyna się podniosła. Kocica w odpowiednim momencie zareagowała i uciekła ze sceny. Tak się bała kompromitacji. Wiedziała, że za wszystkim stoi Ośmiorniczka. Na przerwie podeszła do niej i poprosiła o wytłumaczenie. Ally poczuła się winna, poczucie winy zagęszczało się w niej jak robaczek w jabłku. Szczerze przeprosiła kotołaczkę i poprosiła o wybaczenie. Amelie nie należała do osób nadgorliwych i markotnych, więc szybko pogodziła się z Ośmiorniczką, umawiając się, że Ally nie będzie wkładała macek w nie swoje sprawy, a Amelie nie będzie się ukrywać ze swoimi ukrytymi talentami. Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki konkursu, dyrektorka Głowenia ofiarowała kotce złoty medal, jednak ta nie chciała go przyjąć, mówiąc, że należy się Ally, ponieważ to ona jest wybitną tancerką. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny trzymają się razem i Amelie ma w Ally dobrą przyjaciółkę. Victoria Chainsmeow Amelie i Victoria są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, Vic zawsze może się Amm wyżalić, kiedy ma jakiś problem, tak samo czuje się też kotka. Poznały się przez internet, kiedy Victoria miała trudny czas w potworówce, kiedy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, bo jedna upiorka oskarżyła ją o kradzież książki. Duszka nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby się pośmiać. Założyła konto na forum społecznościowym. Od razu zaczepiła ją pewna upiorka. Wydawała się bardzo sympatyczna, dlatego Vic zaczęła z nią konwersację. Duszce świetnie się pisało z tajemniczą dziewczyną. Mogła jej się wyżalić i potrafiła wysłuchać. Nawet, kiedy sprawa ze skradzioną książką została wyjaśniona, Victoria dalej utrzymywała kontakt z Amelie i chętnie z nią pisała. Rozmawiały tak ze sobą przez internet, nawet nie wiedząc, jak wygląda drugi upiór za ekranem. Pewnego dnia - dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum - Victoria napisała do Amelie, że wybiera się do Straszyceum. Ta szybko jej odpisała, że również tam będzie się uczyć. Vic była bardzo podekscytowana, że wreszcie pozna swą internetową przyjaciółkę. Umówiły się na spotkanie i... wreszcie zobaczyły się na żywo. Do dziś się przyjaźnią i bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Cici Clock Justine Saina Delfina Mantea Znajomi Bianka La Terra Patsy Legba Jedną z nich jest także Patsy Legba. Dziewczyny poznały się na próbie ich zespołu. CDN Twyla Thrap Dziewczyna ma także dobre kontakty z Twylą. Lubią przebywać w swoim towarzystwie. Amelie z początku bała się Twyli, ponieważ przeczytała na Cerberku nieprawdziwe informacje o tym, że nowo przybyła potworka jest córką Buki. Kotka wpadła w panikę, ale gdy lepiej poznała Twylę to od razu zostały dobrymi koleżankami. Amelie pomogła boogeyman'ce przetrwać pierwszy dzień w Straszyceum. Rozwiała wszelkie plotki o fałszywym pochodzeniu Twyli. Za to sama Twyla pomogła kocicy uciec przed patrzącymi oczyma, które tak bardzo nękają Amelie, zapraszając ją do Klubu Niewidzialnych. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny pomagają sobie w każdy możliwy sposób. Justin Saina Znajomi, od czasów BHWC aczkolwiek ich relacja rozkwitła na kółku teatralnym. Chłopak przyszedł na te zajęcia pod pretekstem bogatego programu artystycznego w szkole, oraz ładnej architektury sali teatralnej. Siedział więc cicho gdzieś na uboczu, i jak to ma w zwyczaju, przeglądał swoje notatki, choć tak naprawdę podpatrywał grę uczniów. Bardzo chciał się dołączyć,ale w przeciwieństwie do występów podczas których śpiewa, nie za bardzo ma odwagę by wejść na estradę podczas odgrywania ról. Zerkał na uczniów i w wyobraźni sam stał z nimi na scenie, wcielając się w rolę, i pewnie nadal by tylko zerkał gdyby nie kotołaczka. Dziewczyna, zapalona miłośniczka aktorstwa oraz całkiem dobra aktorka i prawdopodobnie przyszła gwiazda estrady, nie mal od razu zauważyła że Justina nie interesuje zeszyt a ona oraz jej koledzy i koleżanki z grupy teatralnej, zawołała więc głośno by do nich dołączył, kilkoro uczniów z zaciekawieniem podniosło oczy znad scenariusza, słysząc imię oraz nazwisko chłopaka. Justin jednakże nic nie odpowiedział tylko lekko speszony ulotnił się z sali nie mal w try miga. Na tym pewnie skończyła by się ich znajomość, aczkolwiek Amelie była zbyt ciekawa czemu upiór który wyraźnie interesuje się aktorstwem, po prostu nie zapisał się do grupy teatralnej. Z drobną pomocą Blair, odszukała chłopaka na szkolnym korytarzu a ten nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru i widząc minę Blair, wyspowiadał się kotce niczym na spowiedzi. Ta doskonale zrozumiała jego problem z ujawnieniem pasji, i zaproponowała że sama może dawać mu lekcje z aktorstwa. Obecnie spotykają się na nich razem z Blair - którą kotołaczka wkręciła w ten temat. Sapphire Spirit Ze swoją ulubioną projektantką Sapphie świetnie się dogaduje. Dziewczyny mają podobne modowe gusta, a Amelie szyje Sapphire piękne kreacje na różne okazje. Sapphire uważa, że Amelie ma prawdziwy talent i powinna założyć własny dom mody. Margaret Marble Margie wielokrotnie mijała się z Amelie i kiedyś do siebie zagadały. Dziewczyny znalazły wpólny język i polubiły się do tego stopnia, że Margaret uważa Amelie za przyjaciółkę. Obie doskonale się rozumieją. Obie są ciągle zabiegane. Wspólne tematy ich najbardziej do siebie zbliżyły. Rain Drop Rain również zalicza się do grona przyjaciół Amelie. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko, gdy jest jedną z modelek Ame. Tak jak większość dziewczyn nie jest zachwycona pomysłem Cloudii i nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy widzi, że Blaze skopiowała pracę. Jednak cieszy się razem z innymi, gdy Amelie w końcu wygrywa i nawet obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Znacznie większą rolę odgrywa natomiast w odcinku Cicha woda, jak kocicy udaje się przyłapać nimfę na naprawianiu anteny na dachu biurowca. Rain jest szczerze zdziwiona, że ktokolwiek ją tu zobaczył, lecz Amelie tłumaczy, że to jej intuicja kazała jej tu się pojawić. Świtezianka prosi ja, by dochowała tajemnicy i kotka dotrzymała słowa. Amelie pomaga Rain także w odcinku Szalona stołówka. Jay Asmod Dobra znajoma demona, lubią siebie, ale są bardzo rzadko razem widywani. Demon poznał Amelie dzięki Felixowi, polubił kotołaczkę aczkolwiek nie traktuje jej jako przyjaciółkę, bardziej jak korytarzową, szkolną znajomą. Bardzo podziwia jej zdolności manualne i to, że potrafi ogarnąć wiele rzeczy na raz. Carpette Halı Mei - Lin Lang Sonna Rotson Michelle Cake Charlotte Mothlant Violet Petal Kala Orthus Felix Firestorm Libellule Luisant 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Jej odwieczną rywalką jest Tiffany Changeling (córka Królowej Podmieńców). Tiffany jest bardzo zazdrosna o talent do projektowania ubrań, który Amelie pragnie jak najbardziej rozwinąć. Gdy dziewczyna wyjechała w ramach szkolnej wymiany do Strachattanu, na tydzień mody, zastała ją tam Tiffany, która skopiowała jej projekty oraz zniszczyła jej sukienki na dzień przed pokazem. Tiffany ukradła także jej materiały, jednak Amelie udało się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji i w ciągu kilku godzin udało jej się uszyć całą kolekcję, jednocześnie zgarniając główną nagrodę. Amelie nikt nie denerwuje tak bardzo jak Frankie Stein. Córka Frankenstein'a bardzo irytuje Amelie swoją wiedzą o wszystkim i o wszystkich, wieczną niewinnością i niekończącym się wszędobylstwem. Ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy i wyskakuje z ziemi jak nie z tego i z owego. Razem z Sandrą próbowała zapobiec uratowaniu Frankie w Freaky Fusion. Denerwuje ją także to, że prawie zawsze pali się do pomocy innym, ale koniec końców, nikt tej pomocy nie otrzyma i włącza tryb niewiniątka. Od odcinka Będzie słodko dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nie utrzymuje dobrych stosunków z córką żywiołaków ognia - Blaze Flamey. Gorąca pannica wyzwała kocicę na pojedynek projektantek, co bardzo nie podobało się Amelie. Żywiołaczka ognia ukradła jej projekty i ze skopiowaną kolekcją wystąpiła na pokazie. Jednak dzięki pomocy Cloudii i przyjaciółek udało jej się zdobyć wysokie noty, oraz przede wszystkim - główną nagrodę. Od tamtej pory, Blaze unika boginki, lecz Amelie nie chce się z nią kłócić i nie wypomina jej minionego wydarzenia. Amelie poznała Lynx Coitchie na lekcji biologii, gdzie niefortunnie zostały przydzielone do pracy w parach. Zadanie było proste; wystarczyło tylko zrobić sekcję żaby, narysować i opisać jej narządy, a także ustalić przyczynę zgonu. Lynx zabrała się do pracy bardzo ochoczo, ponieważ lubiła ten typ lekcji, tak samo jak zajęcia praktyczne. Żabka była już martwa, więc nie musiała się przejmować jej cierpieniem, jednakże Amelie zaczęła rozważać nad jej losem. Po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche pochlipywanie kocicy. Lynx prychnęła i próbowała dalej pracować, niestety mazgajenie się Amelie było dla niej nie do wytrzymania. Prosto z mostu powiedziała, że to jej przeszkadza i żeby dziewczyna przestała zgrywać wrażliwą, bo to w ogóle nie pomaga w lekcji. Amelie zareagowała na to większym płaczem, dlatego Lynx ostentacyjnie przesiadła się do pustej ławki. Zadanie skończyła sama, a jej niedoszła partnerka skończyła ze złą oceną. Od tego czasu rysiołaczka nie powstrzymuje uszczypliwych komentarzy w stosunku do Amelie. Zrobiła niewielkie rozeznanie i okazało się, że dziewczyna jest typem osoby, której Lynx po prostu nie znosi. Na siłę słodka, przewrażliwiona i migdaląca się do każdego, byle tylko wszędzie się dostać. Kolejnym wrogiem numer jeden Amelie jest Cassidey Purrmeow. Poznały się w odcinku Kocimiętka, kiedy to Amelie ubiegała się o główną rolę w musicalu. Obie kupiły te same stroje, jednak ani jedna, ani druga o tym nie wiedziała. 'Zwierzę' Aby nakłonić rodziców do adopcji zwierzaka, Amelie musiała się nieźle nagimnastykować. Będąc dzieckiem, kotołaczka miała pod swoją opieką wiele zwierząt, między innymi - papugi, króliki, świnki morskie, chomiki, gołębie, krewetki, ryby, a także psy i koty. Najbardziej "hardkorowym" zwierzęciem Ame była samica kaiju - Lea. Jednak to zwierzę, które obecnie posiada otrzymała dopiero niedawno. Zwierzakiem Amelie jest kot-kościotrup o imieniu Bone. Co ciekawe, w filmie Monster High in the Christmas Carol dowiadujemy się, że jego pełne imię to "Bones". Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Ame, Amm, Ammbenezer (w filmie Monster High in the Christmas Carol), Ami. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png ..Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: 'Języki martwe, ponieważ bardzo lubi pisać opowiadania. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Czarny kot-kościotrup - Bone. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojej szczęśliwej bransoletki, którą otrzymała od Pauline. '''Ulubiony kolor: Różowy, czarny, biały oraz kremowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jej pokój jest ogromny. Po lewej stronie znajduje się ogromny segment, na którym trzyma swoje figurki, książki i inne tego typu rzeczy. Zaraz po segmencie znajduje się Ogromna szafa, w której znajdują się jej ubrania. Po prawej stronie segmentu stoi biurko, na którym znajduje się drukarka i wszystkie narzędzia pracy dziewczyny. Po prawej znajduje się wielkie łóżko, a po środku półka z jej lalkami. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że data urodzin jej ojca jest prawie identyczna jak data jej urodzin? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Projektuję! Moje stroje są znane na całym Strachattanie! Lubię łączyć ciekawe aplikacje z moim własnym, unikalnym stylem. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej dosyć wysokim wzroście. #Po tym, że prawie zawsze ma przy sobie swój trumnofon i na każdej przerwie z niego korzysta. #Po jej charakterystycznym, czarnym plecaku z doczepionym różowym pomponem. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia 'Sezon 1 Historie ze skryptów # Królewskie strategie - Amelie zostaje zaproszona na spotkanie koronowanych głów organizowane przez Cleo de Nile, aby poznać słabości swoich "przeciwników". # Purrfekcyjny zapach - Kotka wybiera się na targi perfumeryjne w Japonii razem ze swoją kuzynką Pauline, ale przez pewien flakon, coś idzie nie po jej myśli. # Rodzinne perypetie - Pauline denerwuje Amelie, jednak ta stara się ignorować poczynania młodej. Cóż, nie wychodzi jej... # Mordobicie - Amelie i Pauline wybierają się na biwak, z inicjatywy młodszej kocicy. Mimo obiecanych luksusów, starsza z kuzynek nie jest zadowolona z pobytu na łonie natury. # Dzień złej fryzury - Blair ma kłopoty z włosami i prosi Amelie o pomoc, jednak to zadanie przerasta kocicę. W związku z tym, stresuje się i sama ma kłopot z własną fryzurą. # Proszę wstać, kot idzie - Uczniowie mają za zadanie zainicjować sądową rozprawę. Frankie zgłasza się na sędzię, a oskarżoną zostaje Sandra. Amelie chce stanąć w jej obronie, jak najlepiej angażując się do swojej roli. # Oszukać system - Amelie umówiła się na wymarzoną randkę z chłopakiem, którego poznała w internecie. W tym samym dniu, Pauline otrzymała nową konsolę do gry. Postanawia zbudować maszynę, która przeniesie jedną osobę do tej gry. Gdy podłącza ją do prądu, powoduje zwarcie, wyłączając suszarkę Amelie. Kocica wychodzi na podwórko i... przenosi się do wnętrza gry. # Kocimiętka - Amelie jako jedyna zgłasza się na ochotniczkę do odegrania głównej roli, jednak na drodze staje jej Cassidey. W dodatku kupują te same ubrania, co jeszcze bardziej powoduje prawdziwą burzę pomiędzy obiema artystkami. # Tańcowalka - Ally chce zgłosić Amelie do konkursu tańca, bez jej wiedzy. Dziewczyna zupełnie nieświadomie występuje na scenie. # Amelie podbija Strachattan - W związku z upiorną wymianą, upiory rozjeżdżają się po całym świecie. Amelie postanawia wybrać się do Strachattanu na tydzień mody, jednak Tiffany kopiuje jej projekty. Czy uda jej się zrobić nową kolekcję na czas? # Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna - Amelie i jej kuzynka oraz Cloudia wraz ze swoją siostrą wybierają się do tej samej galerii. Cloudia i Amelie pogrążone w zakupowym szale zostawiają swoje towarzyszki bez ich towarzystwa. Obie dziewczyny chcą urządzić dla nich niespodziankę, działając na własną rękę. # Operacja: LOVEMUFFIN - Dziewczyny zabawiają się w tajnych agentów. Czy ich plan się powiedzie? # Rasowi imprezowicze - Amelie chce zorganizować dla Pauline najlepszą imprezę urodzinową stulecia. Jednak jubilatka nie jest z tego zadowolona i wcale nie chce świętować. # Potrójna randka - Amelie chce zorganizować dla swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek i ich partnerów potrójną randkę. Jednak każda z par chciałaby spędzić ten wieczór inaczej, a w szczególności Amelie i chłopak, który wcale nie jest wybrankiem jej serca... # Bajeczki na dobranoc - Kotka po ciężkim tygodniu organizuje dla siebie i swoich przyjaciółek piżama party. Dziewczyny opowiadają sobie niestworzone historie, co powoduje u Amelie wiele burzliwych snów. Jednak wszystko co się jej śniło staje się prawdą, przez co dowiedziała się prawdy o swojej rodzinie. # Zjazd rodzinny - Amelie pragnie kultywować starą, rodzinną tradycję organizując zjazd rodzinny. Wszystko idzie po jej myśli, dopóki na imprezie nie pojawiają się jej siostry cioteczne, które powodują burzliwą atmosferę wśród imprezowiczów. # Fiku-miku w butiku - Kocica dostaje propozycję prowadzenia przez tydzień butiku w jednym z miast Stanów Zjednoczonych Upioryki. Na początku wszystko idzie jak po maśle, ale czy uda jej się sprostać wymaganiom surowej szefowej? # Detektyw Amelie - Kotołaczka kolejny raz musi dowieść, że jej spostrzeżenia nie są mylne i stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciółek, które zostały oskarżone o tajemnicze zniknięcie osób z hotelu w Transylwanii. # Siostrzany sojusz - Pauline za wszelką cenę chce wziąć udział w siostrzanych zawodach, organizowanych co roku. Jej przyjaciółki już mają pary. Chce zaangażować Amelie do tego przedwsięzięcia, jednak ta starsza nie chce nawet o tym myśleć. # Impreza stulecia - Rodzina kotołaczki, jak co roku organizuje ogromny bal na cześć biednej ludności, która ukończyła przed setkami lat budowę pałacu, w którym mieszka rodzina Amelie. Legenda głosi, że jeden z budowniczych, podczas lawiny błotnej, został zabity przez latający topór i będzie nawiedzał pałac, dopóki biedni ludzie nie zostaną zaproszeni na bal. Przyjaciółki dziewczyny są zachwycone całym tym wydarzeniem i za wszelką cenę chcą dostać się do zamku. Amelie, przeświadczona o tym, że wuj jej zakazał spraszać gości w tym dniu, postanowiła zaprosić wszystkie dziewczęta. # Felix, Net i Cloudia - Nadchodzą urodziny przyjaciółki Amelie. Dziewczyna chce ofiarować jej w prezencie coś wyjątkowego. Postanawia za pomocą starożytnego zaklęcia przywrócić do życia bohaterów jej ulubionej książki, aby mogła spędzić z nimi jeden dzień. # Sukces spod igły - W Straszyceum jest zorganizowany konkurs na najlepszą projektantkę. Amelie chce w nim wziąć udział, ale jej przyjaciółki nie są dla niej litościwe i zamiast ją wyręczyć, zasypują ją obowiązkami. # ABC mojego stylu - Amelie udziela kilku rad San odnośnie mody. Duszka jest zachwycona pomysłami kocicy i chwali się przed znajomymi nową kreacją. Wiadomość szybko obchodzi całe Straszyceum i na drugi dzień wszystkie dziewczyny ze Straszyceum proszą o rady Amelie. W odpowiedzi na ich nalegania, kotka postanawia założyć klub modowy. # W zielonym Ci nie do twarzy - Kotołaczka ma za zadanie zaprojektować jedną sukienkę, którą jej modelka ma zaprezentować na wyrafinowanym pokazie mody w Przerażancji. Modelka ma być delikatna i dystyngowana. Czy uda jej się odpowiednio dobrać kandydatkę? # Dzień uznania dla rodziny - Pauline musi przedstawić swoją rodzinę na własnoręcznie wykonanym drzewie genealogicznym i przyprowadzić na lekcję jednego członka. Postanawia wytypować Amelie do tego zadania. Czy kotołaczce uda się wyrobić na odpowiednią godzinę, mimo presji czasu? # Aktywacja głosu - Amelie zostaje wytypowana do reprezentowania popularnego programu dla młodych gwiazd. Gdy pojawia się na przesłuchaniu, traci głos, a jej przyjaciółki chcą jej pomóc. Co z tego wyniknie i czy uda im się osiągnąć cel? # Do biegu, gotowi, start! - W Monster High trwa olimpiada sportowa. Kiedy Straszyceum przegrywa, Amelie wkracza do akcji. # Kwiatowa kotastrofa! - Dziewczyny przygotowują się na Bal Mrocznego Kwiatu i bardzo chcą wziąć udział w konkursie na najładniejszy kwiat doniczkowy. Każda z nich chce wygrać, ale kiedy róża Amelie zmienia się w rosiczkę tygrysią, wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Kotołaczka prosi o radę dwie ekspertki od roślin - Sandrę i Venus, ale każda z nich ma inne przekonania na ten temat. # Najlepsza straszyciółka - Nadchodzą urodziny Amelie, dziewczyny kłócą się, która jej jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Pauline postanawia to osądzić organizując dla nich teleturniej wiedzy. Jednak pojawia się też nieproszony gość... # Duch i nas dwóch - San-Hee zaprasza koleżanki na imprezę Halloweenową organizowaną przez jej rodziców. Jej dom skrywa wiele sekretów, które chce zdradzić swoim gościom. Jednak, kiedy coś nie idzie po jej myśli i wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. Amelie postanawia jej pomóc, organizując całą imprezę od początku, angażując w to jedną ze swoich straszyciółek. # Ucieczka w plener - Są wakacje. Amelie wyjeżdża w swoje rodzinne strony, do Polstrachu, a dokładniej do swoich dziadków. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, witają ją pustki w ich domu. Okazuje się, że wyjechali. Rozglądając się po całym domu, wpadła na pomysł, aby zrobić przebudówkę, a jak dobrze wiemy, nasza kotołaczka nie rzuca słów na wiatr i pojęcie "przebudówka" jest dla niej niczym pokaz mody - okazją do jak najlepszego zaprezentowania swojej osoby. # Perfekcyjne patio - Ciąg dalszy przygod naszej kotki w Polstrachu. Przebudówka trwa nadal, a Amelie pracuje nad zrobieniem swojego wymarzonego domu. # Zaklęte ciasteczka - Dziewczyny wybierają się do azjatyckiej knajpy. Kelnerka podaje im ciasteczka z wróżbą, czym Amelie jest zafascynowana i jest pewna, że wszystkie wróżby, prędzej czy później się spełnią. # Super upiorki vs. super złoczyńcy - Amelie i jej straszyciółki dziwnym trafem zmieniają się w superbohaterki. Kiedy miastu grozi niebezpieczeństwo, muszą użyć swoich nowych umiejętności aby pokonać wrogów. # Prawdziwa bratnia dusza - Kotołaczka kłóci się z Pauline, a jej straszyciółki starają się jej pomóc, jednak ta nie chce ich pomocy i pogrążona w smutku i żałobie próbuje czymś zająć głowę. Szybko znajduje sobie zajęcie, rozmawiając z Marinette - jej Wewnętrznym Potworem, która pomaga jej pogodzić się z kuzynką i dziewczynami. # Bango-Ru! - Amelie zamawia on-line bardzo popularną, nową maskotkę, jednak coś idzie nie tak i listonosz przynosi do niej takiego, którego nie zamawiała. W drodze na spotkanie miłośników tych maskotek, znajduje maleńkiego, uroczego kosmitę, którego uznała za maskotkę z tej serii. # Idealne odzwierciedlenie - Nadchodzi dzień zdjęć. Wszyscy uczniowie pragną dobrze wypaść na zdjęciach. Draculaura prosi Amelie o pomoc, ponieważ bardzo zależy jej na tym, aby jej zdjęcia wyszły idealnie. Kotka postanawia pożyczyć jej eliksir, który dostała od swojej babci, który sprawia, że wampiry są widoczne tak samo jak wszystkie inne istoty. Kiedy uradowana wampirka odchodzi, Amelie psika się perfumami, ale okazuje się, że wylała na siebie antidotum dla mikstury, którą dała Lali! Niewidzialna kocica prosi o pomoc przyjaciółki. # Oklaski dla Amelie - Wielkimi krokami zbliża się koniec roku szkolnego. Każdy z uczniów ma jakieś zadanie. Kotołaczka postanawia wystąpić w sztuce Williama Szokspira. Czy przezwycięzy strach przed sceną i uda jej się bezbłędnie zagrać? # Film On the trail of The Mummy będący zakończeniem pierwszego sezonu. 'Sezon 2' #Podniebne derby - Nowy rok w Straszyceum rozpoczynają wielkie zawody sportowe. Każdy z uczniów ma obowiązek wziąć udział w choć jednej konkurencji. Amelie postanawia wziąć udział w swojej ulubionej dyscyplinie z dzieciństwa - w podniebnych derbach, jednak bardzo się stresuje, a jej szczęśliwy amulet na tę okazję - tiara na derby znika w tajemniczy sposób. Czy uda jej się wygrać derby bez tiary? #Ja i druga ja - Amelie przez dziwny wypadek zostaje... podwojona! Jedna z nich jest zawziętą romantyczką, kochającą wszystko i wszystkich, a druga... jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem. #Oh my gloss! - Kotka postanawia wziąć udział w muzycznym talent show, angażując w to swoje przyjaciółki. Jednak żadna z nich nie jest zadowolona z tego i nie chcą, aby Amelie była nimi zawiedziona. Wszystkie chcą jak najlepiej się zaprezentować. Czy uda im się wygrać konkurs? #Akademia Głupców i Świrów - W Monster High krąży legenda, że co cztery lata dwoje uczniów zostaje zabranych do Akademii Dobra i Zła, aby uczyć się dobrych i złych zaklęć. Każdy obawia się, co może się wydarzyć, jednak tylko Amelie pozostaje dziwnie spokojna. #Miss Próżności - Jak co roku, w Straszyceum zostają zorganizowane wybory Miss Piękności. Amelie najbardziej oczekiwała na to wydarzenie, ale nigdy nie zależało jej na wygranej. Niestety, łamie nogę i prosi Pauline aby ją zastąpiła. #Proste życie - Pauline i Amelie spierają się w sprawie życia na wsi i w mieście. Młodsza z kuzynek chce udowodnić swoją wartość, zakładając się z naszą kotołaczką, że nie wytrzyma tygodnia na farmie. Amm pragnie jak najlepiej odegrać rolę farmerki. Czy uda jej się to zadanie? #Pranie mózgu Rain - Podczas tygodnia nauki, Flora, Blaze i Cloudia przez przypadek niszczą projekt Rain ze straszyplastyki. Kiedy nimfa wpada w furię, wszystkie chcą jak najszybciej wymazać jej to z pamięci, i to dosłownie! Proszą o pomoc Amelie, która za pomocą swojej maszyny, usuwa z pamięci swojej przyjaciółki wydarzenia z przebiegu trzech ostatnich godzin. #Czytaj i płacz - Amelie wpada w swój szał czytania i przez cały tydzień siedzi z nosem w książkach. Przyjaciółki, próbując ją od tego oderwać, zapraszają ją na różne imprezy, jednak ta jest tak zafascynowana swoim książkowym światem, że nic nie jest w stanie jej wyrwać choć na chwilę z domu. #Pora na czas! - Kotołaczka chce zapobiec katastrofie, zapowiedzianej wcześniej przez nią samą z przyszłości. Czy uda jej się wypełnić swoją wolę i powstrzyma "klątwę czasu"? #Kopę lat! - Amelie chce pogodzić swoje przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Okazuje się, że to wcale nie jest takie łatwe, na jakie wygląda. #Lekka jak piórko - W Straszyceum rozpoczynają się lekcje tańca. Amelie pragnie spełnić swoje marzenie jako ballerina i mimo swoich dwóch lewych nóg, bierze udział w zajęciach. #Księżniczka na lodzie - Pauline namawia Amelie, aby poszła z nią na lodowisko. Pomimo oporów straszej z kuzynek, Paula nie daje za wygraną i chce ją przekupić, aby tylko pojawiła się z nią na lodowisku i pokazała się przed jej straszyciółkami. #Potworna elita - Amelie zostaje zaproszona do Akademii Królewskiej. Z początku wręcz promienieje ze szczęścia, ale gdy pojawia się na dworze, okazuje się, że spodziewała się czegoś zupełnie innego i chce się przystosować do życia w królestwie, albo raczej przystosować królestwo do swoich oczekiwań. #Wielka, hawajska ucieczka - Upiorki trafiają do dziczy, jednak nic im nie przeszkodzi w świętowaniu! Organizują wielką, hawajską imprezę, ale kiedy ogromny stwór chce ponownie zagościć na tajemniczej wyspie, wszystkie muszą uciekać do Straszyceum, jednak muszą się streszczać. #Chcieć, to móc - Amelie musi zaliczyć sprawdzian z pływania, jednak za nic jej się to nie udaje, ponieważ będąc kotem, panicznie boi się wody we wszelkiej postaci (oprócz tej pitnej, oczywiście). #Urodziny Amelie - Nadchodzi wielka impreza urodzinowa naszej kotołaczki. Wszystkie jej przyjaciółki pojawiają się w samą porę na ucztę. W tym dniu, uświadamia sobie, że wreszcie powinna się ustatkować, co owocuje w zakup własnego mieszkania. Jak ta historia się potoczy i jak zareagują na to jej przyjaciółki? #Listy miłosne - Paula otrzymuje do doręczenia list z zaproszeniem na randkę adresowany do Amelie. Zastanawia się w jaki sposób napisać list z odmową, aby listonosz nie załamał się, a Amelie nie umówiła się z tajemniczym wielbicielem. #Mania grania - Kuzynka naszej kotołaczki chce zaszczepić w niej pasję do grania na konsolach. Amelie z początku podchodzi do tego dość sceptycznie, ale po rozegraniu pierwszej rundy, nie jest w stanie się od tego oderwać. #Egzamin na księżniczkę - Paula ma swój pierwszy w życiu Egzamin Przygotowujący do Zostania Księżniczką. Bardzo się tym przejmuje i prosi o radę Amelie. Jednak ta uważa ów sprawdzian za kompletne bzdury i chce aby Pauline wybiła to sobie z głowy. Czy Paula weźmie do serca rady swojej starszej, doświadczonej kuzynki? #Amelie i Anioły Rocka - Nadchodzi wielki konkurs muzyczny. Kapela Amelie zgłasza się jako pierwsza. W dniu festynu, ktoś podmienia ich płyty z muzyką, przez co zostają skompromitowane na oczach całego Straszyceum. Amelie musi szybko zadziałać i polepszyć morale swojej drużyny. #Tak to robi Amelie - Nasza kotołaczka zostaje zaproszona do przeprowadzenia wywiadu na temat mody, stereotypowego życia nastolatki i życia w Monster High. Chce aby występ wypadł jak najlepiej. Sama projektuje i szyje nowy strój oraz prosi Kiyomi i Viperine o rady odnośnie makijażu i fryzury. Cóż, w ostatnich chwilach wszystko jej się sypie i już grzebie sobie dołki pod nogami, kiedy... #Niczym mysz pod miotłą - W Straszyceum pojawia się Carmen Fromageouris, która postanawia razem z Amelie pomóc strapionym i gnębionym potworom, zakładając klub, który pomoże im otworzyć się przed potworami, takimi samymi jak oni. #Bezsenność w Straszyceum - Dziwnym trafem, wszystkich uczniów nawiedzją koszmary. Kierują się do osoby, która jako jedyna nie ma problemów ze snem - do Amelie. Kotołaczka ma za zadanie czytać w myślach każdego z potworów i wynioskować, co takiego siedzi im w głowach. Gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, kto stoi za tym, nigdy nie spodziewałaby się takiego obrotu sprawy. #Do Twoich usług - Amelie i Pauline dostają karę i muszą posprzątać katakumby Straszyceum. Kocica znajduje pozłacaną lampę, która okazuje się być domem Genievieve von Lamp. Dżinnka obiecuje spełnić osiemnaście życzeń kocicy, w zamian za wolność. Kiedy Amelie mówi swoim przyjaciółkom o owym wydarzeniu, będzie musiała zadecydować czyje marzenia będą dla niej ważniejsze. #Nawiedzony obóz - Amelie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi spędzają pierwsze tygodnie wakacji w Nawiedzonym obozie. Kotka postanawia wziąć udział w szkoleniu na drużynową. Upiory poznają nowych przyjaciół, a Amelie zaprzyjaźnia się z przystojnym Chupacabrą, ale czy będzie łączyć ich tylko przyjaźń? #Słodkie kłamstewka - Chodzą podejrzenia, że ktoś w Straszyceum rozprowadza dopalacze. Wszyscy są podejrzani. Na szkolnym apelu, przewodnicząca czachy szkoły zrzuca wszystkie podejrzenia na Amelie, ze wzgędu na to, że w jej plecaku znaleziono ów dopalacze. Kocica jest przerażona, bo za karę ma zostać zawieszona w prawach ucznia na tydzień. Na jej szczęście, pani Głowenia Krewnicaka wyjechała na tymczasowe wakacje. Aby oczyścić się z wszelkich zarzutów, mimo wszystko postanawia kłamać na każdym kroku, choć dobrze wie, że nie wyjdzie jej to na dobre. #Okularowe gody - Amelie ma dziwne marzenie, a mianowicie - chce nosić okulary. Pyta swoją najlepszą straszyciółkę, Blair DeGhoul o to i owo. Jest pewna, że posiadanie i noszenie okularów jest czymś wspaniałym, jednak wszelakie "bolączki okularników" dostrzega dopiero, gdy jej życzenie zostaje spełnione. 'Sezon 3' Cztery żywioły #Będzie słodko #Geniusze #Smocza intuicja #Przyjęcie kostiumowe 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' #On the trail of The Mummy #The Crystalling #Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer #Upiorna siła miłości #Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki #Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy #Upiorki Rządzą #Upioryż: miasto strachu #13 Życzeń #Strach, kamera, akcja! #Upiorne połączenie #Szkoła Duchów #Boo York, Boo York #Podwodna straszyprzygoda #Witamy w Monster High! Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku lwa. *Ma arachnofobię, fonofobię oraz przejściową klaustrofobię. Często sprawia pozory aspołecznej i coraz częściej się utożsamia z owym stwierdzeniem. *Jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie, ale nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie. *Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść, przez to Bone zamieszkiwał przez kilka miesięcy dom jej rodziców, jednak od nowego semestru kocur mieszka razem z nią w dormitorium. * Ma bardzo szeroki zasób słownictwa. Jednak bardzo stresuje się przed występami publicznymi i przemowami, więc nie ma możliwości wykorzystania tego talentu. *Zbiera bardzo wiele rzeczy, z biegiem czasu zmieniają się jej zainteresowania. *Bardzo lubi deszcz. *Ma bardzo słabą kondycję. *Nie potrafi pływać. *Jej wzrost wynosi ponad 170 centymetrów. *Nie przepada za chodzeniem do cyrku. *Jest fanką Zomby Gagi, Kitty Purry, Arriany Grrande, Justina Bittera oraz Casty Fierce. W dzieciństwie szalała także za zespołem Zjemwas Brothers. *Amelie wywodzi się z wymarłego rodu szlacheckiego. Mimo to, nie afiszuje się z tym, ponieważ pragnie się dopasować do innych uczniów. O jej królewskim pochodzeniu wiedzą tylko jej najbliższe przyjaciółki, chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak mimo wszystko, Amelie stara się ukrywać swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie, aby uczniowie traktowali ją jak normalną nastolatkę. *Ma astmę, dlatego nie przepada za lekcjami wychowania fizycznego. Często ma problemy z oddychaniem. *Uwielbia jeździć konno. Głównie specjalizuje się w dresażu. *W dzieciństwie chciała zostać syreną. *Mówi się, że nikt nie śpiewa lepiej niż syreny, jednak Amelie ma o wiele bardziej rozwiniętą umiejętność śpiewania niż Sirena von Boo. Wielokrotnie myślała o podjęciu kariery piosenkarskiej, lecz nie jest jeszcze do końca do tego przekonana, ponieważ boi się występować na scenie. Jednak bardzo zależy jej na spełnieniu tego marzenia, gdyż chce wystąpić w świetle reflektorów jako gwiazda estrady. *Zaprowadziła rewolucję w Straszyceum dzięki kompaktowemu błyszczykowi w zakreślaczu i długopisie - strzykawce *Jej ulubiona cyfra to 18. *Potrafi się zmienić w kota. *Kocha wodę sodową, a także napoje gazowane. Najbardziej lubi colę waniliową. *Jest uzależniona od odtłuszczonego, słodzonego mleka w tubce. Rodzice przesyłają jej tony tubek z Polstrachu. Można powiedzieć, że to jej ulubiony przysmak. W swojej torebce mieści aż 7 tubek, a w plecaku zapas na całą przerwę obiadową - czyli tyle ile da radę zjeść. *Jej matka chciała nadać jej imię Nicolette. *Co ciekawe, w plecaku nosi tabletki i leki. *Jest w drużynie potworniarek, mimo tego, że nie toleruje tego typu szkolnych drużyn i inwestycji. Dołączyła do nich z przymusu, ponieważ musiała mieć jeszcze jedną umiejętność powiązaną ze sportem. Miała do wyboru drużynę pływacką oraz koszykową, a także piłki nożnej. Na treningach zazwyczaj siedzi na ławce rezerwowych i gdy coś stanie się jednej z dziewczyn ma obowiązek ją zastąpić. Oprócz tego układa chwytliwe i motywujące teksty i podaje swoje propozycje układów. *W pamiętniku z serii Boo York, Boo York dowiadujemy się, że uszyła i zaprojektowała stroje na galę dla wszystkikch dziewcząt. Mimo to, miała problemy ze stworzeniem stroju dla samej siebie, jednak dała sobie z tym radę i olśniewała przez cały czas swoją kreacją na Gali Komety. *W serii Monster Exchange jej fryzura jest inspirowana jednym z kucyków pony - Suri Polomare. Odcinek, w którym się pojawia po raz pierwszy nosi tytuł "Rarity podbija Manehattan", a miejsce akcji toczy się właśnie na Manehattanie i opowiada o zmaganiach Rarity w związku z nadchodzącym tygodniem mody. Ów odcinek był inspiracją do stworzenia odcinka "Amelie podbija Strachattan" *W odcinku Mordobicie, sukienka którą przerabiała na camping był strój z Freaky Fieled Trip. Była tylko w innych kolorach i miała krótki rękaw. *Chciałaby nadać córce na imie Adrienne, Claire, Claudia albo Diana. *Jej strój w serii Sweet Screams (uwieczniony na pokazie w odcinku Będzie słodko) jest inspirowany odtłuszczonym słodzonym mlekiem, pierniczkami i mleczną oraz karmelową czekoladą. W dodatku, na arcie widzimy, że w rękach trzyma zielonego żelka w kształcie misia. *W odcinku Rasowi imprezowicze sama mówi, że nie lubi imprez i zazwyczaj na nie nie chodzi, ale z własnej inicjatywy organizuje imprezę urodzinową dla Pauline, co spowodowało wybuch kłótni pomiędzy kuzynkami. *W filmie Horror Game została przeniesiona do swojej ulubionej gry z zamierzchłych czasów - do The Screams. Podczas swojego pobytu w tej grze, jest zmuszona posługiwać się językiem sreamlish, ale dzięki poradom Flory, udaje jej się znaleźć translator mowy, dzięki któremu może się porozumiewać z Florą w ich standardowym języku. Co ciekawe, do lalki jest dołączona także zielona opaska na wymianę z plumbobem w tym samym kolorze. *Jest słaba z biologii. W nauce pomaga jej Sandra. *W odcinku Kwiatowa kotastrofa! na początku opiekuje się różą, ale gdy ta zmienia się w rosiczkę tygrysią, jej strój pozostaje taki sam. Zarówno na lalce, na arcie jak i w odcinku znajduje się ta sama stylizacja. Dobór rośliny w tej serii nie był przypadkowy. Kocica, tak samo jak i róża, którą się opiekowała jest delikatna i niewinna niczym kwiat. Ponadto, róże to jeden z ulubionych kwiatów autorki postaci. *W serii Fierce Rockers, razem z Patsy i Sandrą wykonują piosenkę Smile ''autorstwa Lilly Alien. *W odcinku Prawdziwa bratnia dusza okazuje się, że też ma na telefonie swojego Wewnętrznego Potwora. Rozmawia z nim i dowiaduje się, że ma na imię Marinette. Pomaga Amelie pogodzić się ze straszyciółkami i kuzynką. *W odcinkach Ucieczka w plener i Perfekcyjne patio stara się spełnić swoje marzenie dotyczące jej idealnej wizji swojego pokoju. W dodatku, w tych odcinkach okazuje się, że Amelie ma żyłkę architektoniczną. *Dobór owocu, na którym robi badania w filmie Orchard - World of Chaos nie był przypadkowy. Pitaja jest smoczym owocem, utrzymanym w ulubionych kolorach kotki. Meta Timeline *kwiecień/maj 2014: Amity.Gala składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Amelie Muroame. *styczeń 2016: Amelie pojawia się w webisodzie ''Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2016: Pierwsza lalka Amelie zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2016: Wpisy z pamiętnika Amelie zostają ujawnione. *2016: Amelie zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie The Crystalling. *2017: Amity.Gala zmienia rasę Amelie na kotołaka, oraz jej naziwsko na Purrmeow. Stroje 'Basic' *'Linia: '''Basic AmeBasicart.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie: wiosna 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '''czerwiec 2014 *'Powstanie lalki: 'czerwiec 2014 Amelie w tej serii jest ubrana w białą koszulę z dżinsowymi wstawkami i bufiastymi, liliowymi, półprzeźroczystymi rękawami. Dodatkowo, kocica przyodziała na siebie białą, rozkloszowaną spódnicę ozdobioną dodatkowo koronką. Na to są przyszyte dwie warstwy - jedna, która stanowi rolę "zasłonek" jest błyszcząca i ozdobiona brokatem oraz wykonana z siateczkowego, rolującego się materiału, druga - także wykonana z siateczki, ale tym razem jej kolor jest fioletowy. W talii dziewczyny została przewiązana biała kokarda. Włosy Amelie standardowo są podcięte na ukos, a grzywka jest zakręcona i swobodnie opada na lewe oko. Na szyi boginki zawieszony jest srebrny łańcuszek ze srebrnym serduszkiem ozdobionym różowymi kryształkami. Prawa ręka jest ozdobiona dwoma bransoletkami. Jedna jest częścią tego samego kompletu co naszyjnik i również posiada różowe kamienie szlachetne. Druga za to jest cała srebrna. Na lewej ręce znajdują się trzy bransoletki, w tym jedna, różowa frotka. Dodatkowo znajdują się tam też dwie inne bransoletki, różowa składająca się z dwóch warstw oraz srebrna, pojedyncza opalizująca na złoto. Buty dziewczyny to srebrne, toporne botki z motywem smoczych skrzydeł i ćwieków. Na nogach są też różowe skarpetki z siateczki. Co ciekawe, Basic to jedna z nielicznych serii, w których Amelie ma na sobie założone skrzydła. Do lalki są dołączone dodatki takie jak: czarny stojak i szczotka, pamiętnik, figurka Bone oraz różowa kopertówka. 'Dawn of the Dance *'Linia:' Dawn of the Dance AmeDotD.jpg *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu:' ? *'Powstanie lalki:' ? Gloom Beach *'Linia: '''Gloom Beach *'Wydanie: wiosna/lato 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '''czerwiec/lipiec 2014 W serii plażowej, dziewczyna jest ubrana w liliowy kostium kąpielowy wiązany pod szyją czarnym sznureczkiem. na to jest przyszyta druga warstwa, tym razem z siateczki i jest ozdobiona różowymi kwiatami sakury. Na nogach smoczycy widnieją czarne sandały na wysokiej szpilce ozdobione rzemykami z wizerunkami czarnych kotów. Na ręce Amelie jest czarna bransoletka z kłębkami wełny, pasująca do butów, a także czarne kolczyki w kształcie kłębków wełny. Makijaż dziewczyny został stworzony z czarnej kredki do oczu i liliowego cienia do powiek. Paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian na czarno i liliowo. Włosy Amelie nie różnią się zbytnio od tych z serii podstawowej. Dodatkami do lalki są: czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne w kształcie kokardy oraz trumnofon. 'Dead Tired *'Linia:' 'Dead Tired' *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? W tej serii, Amelie jest ubrana w opalizującą bluzkę w kolorze szampańskim sięgającą poniżej klatki piersiowej, wiązaną na szyi dwoma czarnymi sznureczkami. Dół stroju stanowią krótkie spodenki w tym samym kolorze co bluzka. Są one wykończone czarną, delikatną koronką. W dodatku, Amelie ma na sobie czarną, długą i koronkową narzutkę ozdobioną na końcach połyskującym puszkiem. Na jej głowie widnieje pudrowo-rożowa opaska wykończona czarną koronką, a na miejscu oczu widnieje nadruk imitujący zamknięte powieki z doklejonymi sztucznymi rzęsami. Kapcie dziewczyny są czarne w kształcie serc oraz są wykończone małymi, kocimi uszami. Włosy Amelie są proste, sięgające poniżej bioder i z przedziałkiem na środku głowy. Jej górne powieki są pomalowane cieniami w kolorach indyjskiego różu oraz różowego złota, zaś dolne są pomalowane czarnym cieniem. Pod oczami widnieją czarne kropeczki. Usta są muśnięte pomadką w kolorze przydymionego fioletu. Paznokcie są pomalowane lakierem w tym samym kolorze, co usta. Do lalki jest dołączony stojak w kolorze szampańskim, karta kolekcjonerska oraz jej czarny laptop. 'School's Out' *'Linia: ''School's Out' *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '''luty 2016 *'Powstanie lalki: ? Amelie jest tym razem ubrana w bluzkę z odsłoniętymi ramiączkami w kolorze pudrowego różu. Na to jest założony czarny gorset zapinany na różowe guziczki. Przy szyi znajduje się biały kołnierzyk z różowym krawatem oraz perłowa kolia w kolorze białym. Dolna część stylizacji to falbaniasta spódniczka utrzymana w kolorach różu. Falbanki na jej spódniczce są ułożone od najjaśniejszej do najciemniejszej. Na jej prawym nadgarstku znajduje się biała bransoletka z kilku perełek. Do kompletu dołączone są także identyczne kolczyki. Buty przypominają głowę smoka, a ich obcas jest zakręcony na końcu i posiada kolce. Na nogach widnieją też ulubione skarpetki dziewczyny - różowe z falbankami na końcach. Zwieńczeniem jej kreacji jest czarna opaska, na której umieszczony jest różowy kapelusik pasujący kolorystycznie, jak i tematycznie do butów. Włosy smoczycy tym razem sięgają poniżej pasa i są misternie upiete w wysoką, grubą kitkę. W tym wydaniu posiadają one różowe pasemka, zamiast liliowych. Makijaż jest utrzymany w różowych barwach i dopełniony kreską narysowaną łososiową kredką do oczu. Rzęsy są mocno wytuszowane, a w dodatku boginka dokleiła sobie sztuczne rzęsy. Usta są w kolorze pudrowym i pasują kolorem do reszty stylizacji. Do lalki jest dołączona srebrna torebka na perłowej rączce w tym samym kolorze i zapinana jest na okrągły diamencik w kolorze perłowej bieli i czarna teczka oraz różowy stojak i szczotka i pamiętnik. '''Killer Style *'Linia: ''Killer Style' AmmDATM.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '''luty 2016 *'Powstanie lalki:' ? Kotołaczka wybiera się na zakupy wraz ze swoimi psiapsiółami. Jej stylizacja jest inspirowana wyglądem japońskich uczennic z jej ulubionego anime Sailor Moon. Jej włosy są uczesane w małe koczki na czubku głowy, tak zwane kluski, które były ulubionym uczesaniem głównej bohaterki. Reszta włosów jest rozpuszczona i ozdobiona fioletowymi pasemkami. W dodatku sięgają one bioder, a grzywka jest zaczesana na prawy bok. Kolczyki naszej bohaterki to fioletowe kokardki z białymi serduszkami. Ubiór dziewczyny to japoński, marynarski mundurek utrzymany w fioletowych i białych barwach. Pod szyją znajduje się duża, różowa kokarda. Na nogach widnieją fioletowo-białe baleriny na obcasie ozdobione kokardką na kostce oraz białe podkolanówki z fioletowymi kokardkami. Do lalki dołączony jest breloczek w kształcie kota naszej bohaterki oraz fioletowa szczotka. '''Campus Stroll' * Linia: 'Campus Stroll AmelieCS0003.jpg|Pierwszy art * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2015 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej serii włosy Amelie są przedłużone i sięgają do bioder. Są jeszcze bardziej podkręcone niż w reszcie serii. Pasemka nabrały odrobinę jaśniejszego odcieniu. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w pastelowych odcieniach ulubionych kolorów naszej bohaterki. Oczy są podkreślone różową kredką, a cienie są zachowane w fioletowej tonacji. pod prawym okiem dziewczyny znajduje się własnoręcznie dorysowany pieprzyk. Na głowie spoczywa wianek z róż w różnych, pastelowych kolorach. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w białą, falbaniastą koszulę. Pod szyją jest zawiązana mała, różowa kokarda. Na koszulę, Amelie założyła liliowy sweterek zapinany na białe guziczki. Dolna część ubioru Amelie to różowa spódnica sięgająca za kolano i ozdobiona białą koronką. W talii, została przepasana jasna, różowa wstęga. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się białe podkolanówki ozdobione koronką w tym samym kolorze i kilkoma liliowymi kropkami. Buty dziewczyny to jasno-różowe botki zapinane na rzemyki i ozdobione liliowym motywem. Koturny są w tym samym odcieniu co wzory na botkach. Do lalki dołączony został pamiętnik oraz torebka w kolorze pastelowego różu i ozdobiona ciemniejszym serduszkiem. '''New Scaremester *'Linia:' New Scaremester AmelieCS0003.jpg|Grafika zastępcza *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgają do łopatek i są odrobinę podkręcone na końcach. Włosy są ozdobione jednym liliowym pasemkiem. We włosach dziewczyny widnieje spinka w kształcie pary skrzydeł układających się w serce. Amelie jest ubrana w czarną koszulę bez ramiączek ozdobioną srebrnym, błyszczącym kołnierzykiem i kilkoma guzikami. Pod koszulą, znajduje się sukienka w odcieniach fioletu, różu i kremu z motywem ptasich piór. Sukienka jest przekrojona w okolicach kolan. w uszach dziewczyny znajdują się srebrne kolczyki, przypominające kształtem krople deszczu. Na nadgarstku, widnieje srebrna bransoletka z różowo-srebrnym serduszkiem. Na nogach Amelie widnieją toporne botki z mnóstwem piór z odkrytymi palcami (buty pojawiają się ponownie w serii Basic i Ghouls' Getaway). Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane na różowo i są ozdobione jasnym fioletowym cieniem z błyszczącymi drobinkami. paznokcie dziewczyny są pomalowane na przemian, na fioletowo i na różowo. Amelie dzierży w dłoni podręcznik do Upiornej literatury. Na ramieniu wisi kremowo-różowa torebka na zatrzask ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik. 'Monster Exchange' *'Linia: '''Monster Exchange Amelie - Monster Exchange.png|Oficjalny art od Sandomii ♥ 11791884_1630338907213165_1251711297_n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' lipiec 2015 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii, Amelie wybiera się do Strachattanu w ramach upiornej wymiany. Dziewczyna ma na głowie szary beret z kokardką w kolorach Stanów Zjednoczonych ozdobioną hamburgerem, na którym widnieje złowieszczy uśmiech. Włosy Amelie są w swoim standardowym kolorze, jednak zamiast liliowego pasemka, widnieje jedno w trzech kolorach, białym, czerwonym i niebieskim (takie jak mają Purrsephone i Meowlody). Są odrobinę dłuższe niż w serii podstawowej i odrobinę bardziej podkręcone na końcach. Grzywka jest zaczesana na bok i zakręcona. Uszy dziewczyny są ozdobione srebrnymi kolczykami z motywem róży. Na barkach dziewczyny spoczywa kremowe bolerko z przeźroczystymi falbanami w kolorze błękitnym. W tej samej tonacji, na ręce dziewczyny umiejscowiony jest czarny, falbaniasty, błyszczący nałokietnik z kremowymi falbankami. Strój dziewczyny składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza - to biała bluzka ozdobiona sercem z motywem flagi USA. Druga - to spódnica ozdobiona wzorem w czarne wieżowce, jasne gwiazdy i światła. spódnica jest także ozdobiona srebrnym brokatem. Dodatkowo została ozdobiona przeźroczystą falbaną w tym samym kolorze, co ta przyszyta do bolerka. Dodatkowo, Amelie posiada błyszczący szal pasujący do falbanek przy nałokietniku i do bolerka. Buty dziewczyny to asymetryczne botki ze srebrnymi zatrzaskami i odkrytymi palcami. Są dodatkowo wzbogacone o chusty, które także reprezentują znane dla flagi USA motywy. Makijaż dziewczy jest brokatowy i szary. Usta są w kolorze soczystej czerwieni, a paznokcie nawiązują do tych, które ma Marina w teledysku do piosenki ''Hollywood. Do lalki zostały dołączone: czarny stojak i szczotka, paszport, dziennik podróżny oraz szara, żłobiona walizka. Frightseers * Linia: 'Boo York, Boo York; Frightseers * '''Wydanie: '''styczeń 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- '''Scarnival *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' Glowsome Ghoulfish *'Linia: '''Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' ? *'Powstanie artu:' 31 grudzień 2015 *'Powstanie lalki:' Styczeń 2016 W tej serii włosy Amelie sięgają bioder i mają dodatkowe różowe pasemka. Grzywka, tak samo jak całą reszta włosów jest podkręcona, lecz jest krótsza i zaczesana na bok czoła. Część włosów jest zaczesana do tyłu i zapleciona w małe warkoczyki. Makijaż dziewczyny jest utrzymany w delikatnych, pastelowych barwach. Pod oczami dziewczyny znajdują się różowe kropeczki. Usta dziewczyny są w kolorze perłowego różu. Uszy Amelie kształtem przypominają bardziej te Lagoony, lecz są one bardziej zaokrąglone. Widnieją w nich perłowe kolczyki. Na szyi dziewczyny znajduje się perłowa kolia ozdobiona różowymi falbankami. Takie same ozdoby znajdują się na nadgarstkach dziewczyny, jednak są one wzbogacone o wstążki. Dodatkowo, biżuterię dziewczyny stanowi naszyjnik z perełkami i fioletową mątwą. Amelie ma na sobie sukienkę ozdobioną falbaną, perełkami i brokatem, która ma rozcięcie na boku. Na to jest założona kolejna warstwa w postaci poszarpanej, czarnej siateczki. W pasie, talia kotki jest obwiązana sznurem pereł z falbankami i liną zakończoną perłami. Zamiast nóg ma połyskujący, fioletowy ogon, zaś płetwy są półprzeźroczyste i mienią się na różowo. Z pleców wystają jej identyczne skrzydła. Na ogonie i rękach znajdują się małe płetwy. Zaś między palcami znajdują się małe, różowe błonki. W tej serii Amelie zostaje zamieniona w syrenią wersję ryby latającej, powszechnie znanej jako cypselurus. 'Ghouls' Getaway' *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' 'Fierce Rockers' *'Linia: 'Fierce Rockers' Amm - Fierce Rockers.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '''5 marzec 2016 *'Powstanie lalki: '? Amelie występuje tutaj jako wokalistka w potwornym zespole. Kotołaczka jest tu stylizowana na gwiazdę estrady. Jej fryzura to dwa małe koczki, w które są powbijane pałeczki. Grzywka zwisa po obu bokach głowy i tworzy tzw. "zasłonki". Włosy posiadają fioletowe ombre na końcówkach. Ubiór składa się na fioletową bluzkę sięgającą do połowy brzucha z bufiastymi rękawami i z kołnierzykiem typowym dla Amelie. Na końcu, bluzka jest ozdobiona płomieniami i czerwonym brokatem. Pod to jest wszyta jest koronkowa warstwa materiału w kolorze liliowym. Dolna część stylizacji to granatowe spodnie sięgające ud, obszyte czerwoną nicią. W pasie, jest zawiązany biały pasek z ćwiekami-piramidkami, a z jego środka zwisa srebrny łańcuch. Buty kotki to ozdobne, fioletowe glany wiązane na sznurówki. Ich obcas jest wzbogacony o pięciolinię i kilka małych nut. Biżuteria jest bardzo bogata. W jednym z uszu naszej bohaterki wiszą kolczyki w kształcie kolców, wzbogacone dodatkowo o łańcuszek, który je łączy. Na lewej ręce widnieje czarna bransoletka z ćwiekami. Na prawym przedramieniu, także znajduje się bransletka, ale tym razem czerwona. Do lalki dołączony jest fioletowy mkrofon. Dostępna tylko w trzypaku z Sandrą i Patsy. 'Basic (2016) *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' 'Welcome to Monster High' *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' 'Shriek Wrecked' *'Linia:' *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' 'Ghoul's Pet Beastie' *'Linia: ''Ghoul's Pet Beastie' *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? W tej linii Amelie opiekuje się tygryskiem w fioletowe pręgi o imieniu Nahal. Kotołaczka jest ubrana tutaj w sukienkę w jej ulubionych barwach. Jest ona wykonana z materiału z motywem ptasich piór w kolorach bieli, różu i fioletu. W talii jest obwiązana liliowa kokarda. Druga warstwa jest półprzeźroczysta i utrzymana w podobnej tonacji. Na barkach dziewczyny spoczywa bolerko w tym samym kolorze co sukienka i dodatkowo jest zdobione brokatem i białymi perełkami. Na szyi widnieje szary, puszysty kołnierzyk z fioletową kokardką, wzbogaconą na końcach o pomponiki w tej samej barwie co futerko. Na nogach widać fioletowe rajstopy w ciemniejsze pręgi. Buty mają na sobie wyżłobiony wizerunek kota, a w okolicach kostek znajduje się puszyste futerko. Takie same użyte zostało przy kołnierzyku i pomponach. Na ręce możemy zobaczyć czarną bransoletkę z kłębkami wełny. Na głowę, nasza bohaterka założyła złotą koronę z białymi i różowymi kryształami, taką samą jak ma na sobie jej tygrys, którym się opiekuje w tej serii. Włosy Amelie są rozpuszczone i sięgają do łopatek. W tym wydaniu nie posiadają żadnych pasemek, a grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Makijaż nie różni się zbytnio od tego, który posiada w serii podstawowej. Jedynie jej usta są muśnięte morelowym, a nie różowym błyszczykiem. 'Horror Game' *'Linia:' - 'Horror Game' *'Wydanie: '''2016 *'Powstanie artu: ? *'Powstanie lalki: '? Amelie w tej serii została przemieniona w wirusa komputerowego. Włosy kotołaczki są rozpuszczone, a ich pojedyncze pasma tworzą tzw. "zasłonki" i przypominają fryzurę Babs z The Sims 4. Na głowie znajduje się opaska z kocimi uszami ozdobiona kryształkami i cyrkoniami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w pudrową bluzkę na długi rękaw z Sailor Moon. Na to została nałożona półprzeźroczysta narzutka. Na szyi widnieje srebrna kolia z liliowymi kryształkami. Do kompletu została dołączona bransoletka, zachowana w podobnej kolorystyce. Spodnia część ubioru to jasno-niebieskie, przetarte szorty obszyte na dole koronką. Dodatkowo, są one ozdobione srebrnym łańcuchem. W talii dziewczyny znajduje się złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych z klamrą w kolorze liliowo-różowym. Buty dziewczyny to dwa różne trampki. Jeden - liliowy z różowymi sznurówkami, a drugi - różowy z fioletowymi. Na nogach znajdują się jeszcze skarpetki pasujące kolorem do butów. Makijaż Amelie to fioletowy cień do powiek, o kilka tonów ciemniejsza kreska zrobiona kredką do oczu. A w dodatku rzęsy dziewczyny są bardzo wytuszowane i ozdobione eyelinerem, a policzki są przypudrowane. Za to usta są utrzymane w kolorze brzoskwiniowo-różowym i lekko muśnięte błyszczykiem. Do lalki jest dołączony zielony stojak, a także dodatkowa, zielona opaska z plumbobem w tym samym kolorze. Amelie jest wirusem łagodnym. '''Newcomers from Scaremerica *'Linia: ''Howl in Weresaw: Newcomers from Scarmerica' *'Wydanie: '''2016 *'Powstanie artu: ? *'Powstanie lalki: '? W tej serii, kocica wraz ze swoimi straszyciółkami wyrusza w swoje rodzinne strony - do Wilkoszawy, stolicy Polstrachu. Amelie jest ubrana w biały crop top przyozdobiony wyhaftowanymi wzorami w postaci soczyście czerwonych róż i liści oraz białe, krótkie spodenki z identycznymi akcentami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również przezroczystą, przewiewną i delikatną bomberkę z białymi ściągaczami oraz takimi samymi motywami, jak na spodenkach i bluzce, ale róże, które pojawiły się na bluzce i spodniach, na bluzie nie są do końca przyszyte i lekko odstają, nadając tym samym efekt trójwymiaru. Na jej nogach widnieją skarpetki oraz białe, toporne sandałki na dość wysokim i grubym obcasie, zapinane na cztery paski. Na jej lewym nadgarstku widnieje biała bransoletka wykonana z pereł. Na głowie kotki jest biała czapka z brokatowym daszkiem, na której również pojawia się kwiecisty motyw, ponadto, na daszku są zawieszone trzy wisiorki w postaci perełek. Makijaż utrzymany jest w odcieniach karmazynu, burgundy i bieli, w dodatku, całość jest przyozdobiona brokatowym cieniem. Dolna powieka jest pomalowana białym eyeliner'em, a pod oczami widnieją białe kropeczki. Paznokcie w tej serii są pomalowane białym, matowym lakierem hybrydowym, a usta jasnoróżowym błyszczykiem z błyszczącymi drobinkami i dodatkowo wykonturowane ciemniejszą kredką. Włosy upiorki mają przedziałek na środku i są pofalowane. A Musically Horrifying Inspiration *'''Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' W tej serii, Amelie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę na ramiączka sięgającą do kolan, oraz bomberkę w kolorze pudrowym ze srebrnym zamkiem. Na jej szyi widnieje choker w tym samym kolorze, co sukienka. Jej włosy są krótsze niż zazwyczaj, sięgają ramion, są pofalowane, a ich końcówki mają kolor pudrowego różu. Uszy kotki są ozdobione srebrnymi, zwisającymi kolczykami. Buty Amelie to srebrne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Powieki kocicy są podkreślone szarym, błyszczącym cieniem oraz subtelną kreską. Usta są uwydatnione matową pomadką w kolorze brzoskwiniowym oraz konturówką w ciemniejszym kolorze. Paznokcie Amelie są pomalowane srebrnym lakierem. Do lalki jest dołączony srebrny stojak, srebrne słuchawki oraz trumnfon z obudową w tym samym kolorze co stojak i słuchawki. Galeria 'Arty' ' AmeBasicart.jpg|Amelie Basic AmeDTart0004.jpg|Amelie Dead Tired AmeDotD.jpg|Amelie Dawn of the Dance AmeFearleading.jpg|Amelie Fearleading AmeSRMart.jpg|Amelie Skultimate Roller Maze AmeSBart0002.jpg|Amelie Scarnival AmelandraFFart.jpg|Amelie Freaky Fusion AmelieBYBYart0002.jpg|Amelie Frightseers AmeOGart0003.jpg|Amelie original Ghouls AmeiLeeFF.jpg|Amelie i Lee Fangtastic Fitness AmeGGart.jpg|Amelie Getting Ghostly AmeBGart.jpg|Amelie I ♥ Egypt AmelieHtCart0003.jpg|Amelie 13 Wishes AmelieKawaiiart0002.jpg|Amelie Kawaii AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Amelie Glowsome Ghoulfish (BRZYDKIE)Amm & San Ghoul Chat.jpg|Amelie i San-Hee Ghoul Chat Amm GS0003.jpg|Amelie Geek Shriek Amm SW.jpg|Amelie Shriek Wrecked Amm SBBD art0002.jpg|Amelie Sweet & Sour Amm SYIV.jpg|Amelie Show your inner Vintage Amm SS0004.jpg|Amelie Sweet Screams Amm Fresh and Pawsome.jpg|Amelie Fresh & Pawsome Amm - Gloom & Bloom.jpg|Amelie Gloom and Bloom AmmFierceRockers0002.jpg|Amelie Fierce Rockers AmmDATM.jpg|Amelie Day at the Maul Amm - Ghoul Sports0003.jpg|Amelie Ghoul Sports AmmBlackCarpet.jpg|Amelie Black Carpet Amm.0009.jpg|Amelie My Pet Friend Amelięęęę0008.jpg|Amelie Maul Session Amm NS.jpg|Amelie New Scaremester Amm GSR by Amity.Gala.jpg|Druga wersja Amelie Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish Amm PD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Picture Day Amelie Dance Class by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Dance Class Amm DTFA by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Welcome to Monster High: Dance the Fright Away Amm i Blair CL.jpg|Amelie i Blair Couples Look Amm FDOS by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie First Day of School Amm Fresh and Pawsome.jpg|Amelie Fresh and Pawsome Amelie TYMCZASOWE ID by A.G.jpg ' 'Od Was ♥' ' Screenshot 2016-01-05-13-13-56 1.jpg|Amelie od Esterwy ♥ Amelie.m by rm.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie1.png|Amelie od Listka v.2 Amelie.png|Amelie od Ejyh ♥ AmelieTwilightStarlight.png|Amelie od NickieID ♥ Amelie and Lee FF.png|Amelie i Lee od NickieID ♥ AmelieProfile.png|Amelie od NickieID ♥ Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Amelie i inne upiorki od Esterwy ♥ Amelie doll.png|Amelie od Melody76 ♥ Amm i Sandzia.png|Amelie i Sandra od Sandomii ♥ Amelie.jpg|Amelie od SmoczejS ♥ Bianka i Amelie by Melody76.png|Amelie i Bianka od Melody76 ♥ AmelieSkullette2.png|Skulletka Amelie od NickieID ♥ AmelieSkullette1.png|Skulletka Amelie od NickieID ♥ Amelieee.png|Amelie od Trefla ♥ SandraAmelieSanHeeCloudia RM.jpg|Amelie, Sandra, San-Hee i Cloudia od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie - Monster Exchange.png|Amelie Monster Exchange od Sandomii ♥ AmelieOpiekacz.jpg|Amelie od Opiekacza ♥ AmeliePortret RM.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i San na wakacje.jpg|Amelie i San-Hee od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie 1.png|Amelie od LilyWolf ♥ 0MXLYz3.jpg|Amelie od Miss Gisele ♥ Amm rm.jpg|Amelie w stroju Everyny od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i blair.jpg|Amelie i Blair od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelietwarx.png|Głowa Amelie w Simsach od Ejyh ♥ Ameliesimsy.png|Amelie w Simsach od Ejyh ♥ AmelieSIMS.png|Amelie w Simsach od NickieID ♥ AmeliePortretRM.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i Victoria.jpg|Amelie i Victoria od Czikority08 ♥ TakiSeRysunek dla Amity Gali.jpg|Amelie, Blair, San-Hee i Sonna od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amm Monster Minis.jpg|Amelie Monster High Minis od Czikority08 ♥ Urodzinowa chibi Amm.jpg|Amelie Chibi od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Ami 002.jpg|Amelie od LadyOfTheKnife Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Amelie, San-Hee, Sandra, Cloudia, Flora, Blaze, Rain Eri, Genevieve, Pardy i Inky od NickieID ♥ Amm First Day of School by Sandomia.jpg|Amelie First Day of School od Sandomii <3 Miusa i Amelie muzyki se słuchają.jpeg|Miusa i Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie w koronie RM.jpeg|Amelie w koronie od kochanej Rochi <3 ChloéAmm.jpeg|Najlepszy prezent na święta czyli Amelie jako Chloe z Miraculous od kochanej Rochi <3 IMG 20161218 110333.jpg|Słodziutka Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie Anime Chibi.jpg|Amelie Chibi od Czikority <3 Amelie od Rochi 2.jpg|Przecudowny portrecik Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie od Rochi.jpg|Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 AmelieBlairSanHeeNaWrotkach.jpg|Amelie Maul Session wraz z Blair i San-Hee od kochanej Rochi <3 Ameliee.jpg|Śliczny portrecik Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 TakaSeAmelie.jpg|Amelie w marynarskim wydaniu autorstwa kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie Rose.jpg|Amelie jako Rose z Miraculous autorstwa kochanej Rochi <3 Amka olowkiem od Rochi.jpg|Cudna Amelie autorstwa Rochi <3 Amka i Eska po reboocie.png|Nawet najlepsze psiapsie przeszły reboot XD Od Sandomii <3 Amm by LOTK.jpg Amm Monster Minis.jpg Amelie by Pixie.PNG|Przecudowna Amelie od PixieGiggler <3 Amelie w designerskiej bluzie by Rochi.jpg|Amelie.Masterka zawieszona na gałęzi - od Rochi mouscedes <3 Amelie.M szkic by Rochi.jpg|Amelie.Masterka celebruje sukces Poka Sowe popijając najdroższego szampana - od Rochi mouscedes <3 Amelie pełny szkic by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes <3 Ammmgłowa.png Amelienowasims.png ' 'Różne' Rodowita Amm by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie w polskim stroju narodowym TC by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie, Blair i Sandra na okładce The Crystalling Amm 13W by Amity.Gala.jpg SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg Amelięęęę.jpg Amm FFT0004.jpg|Projekt Amelie Freaky Fieled Trip Amelie First Day of School doll by Amity.Gala.jpg ehA.G.jpg Amm Classroom0003.jpg Amm FDC.jpg Amm PD0002.jpg Amm S1600.jpg Amm SCOF0002.jpg Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Kotołaki